Spiteful
by Risski
Summary: Emily has always been Spiteful, never mean.


**I wasn't sure how this one would turn out but it turned out okay. Enjoy ^_^**

**DramaCon does not belong to me nor do the characters**

**

* * *

**

I was never a mean child. I was always sharing my toys and playing nice with others. It was in my nature I guess. However, it was high school that flipped my out look on life. My father became ill and died a week before my senior began, after that I know I turn violent and my anger problem worsen by the day. Soon I was randomly yelling at my mom and my friends, I would scream and yell over the stupidest things and I lost many of my friends that way. I figure that's how I lost Matt to Christie.

I knew from the moment I met her, that there was something strange about the way she reacted when I introduced myself. When the word _girlfriend _exited my mouth, she froze. That's when I knew. I knew right then and there, there was something that I wasn't aware about and there was.

After the con, I had found out from Greta, that Matt saved Christie from a relationship that was no good from the get-go. I also found out that Greta and Sandra woke -up to find the two "love-birds" with their finger-intertwined even as they slept. I cringed at the thought. I never had a moment like that with him. I never had a moment with him at all. Well, the almost breaking his ribs was sort-of a moment, but a violent one.

Now here I am at Yattacon, without MY boyfriend, who didn't want to come, but I also have to deal with the two "love-birds" all weekend.

I don't hate her.

I keep telling myself that, because I am trying to convince myself that I don't.

Damn, it's almost two in the morning.

Rolling over, I notice that Matt is not on his usual place on the floor. Sitting up, I saw his shoes were gone, his coat lying over the corner of my bed, and I almost smiled, but I had to remind myself that it didn't mean anything.

Throwing the covers off of me, I tipped toed to the door. I looked down at my boots and decided right then that I didn't want the hassle of putting them on. Turning the door knob, I peeked my head out into the hallway. I looked up the hallway towards the elevators, no one that way. Then I did a check towards the window. There he was.

I knew that stance. He was standing with his hands in his pockets and was looking off into space. If you didn't know him you probably would have thought he was just looking at the view, but if you did know him, you knew he hated the city lights. Watching him for a moment, I realized I really didn't know him.

He had now pushed his right arm against the glass and his head was leaning on it. So I took a chance and walked up behind him.

"Why are you still up?" I pushed my hand against his lower back, the heat radiating off of him gave me goose-bumps, "Too busy brooding?"

I looked at him. He was silent. I moved my hand to his arm, but I didn't touch him. I lingered there for what seemed like forever.

"What?" I took my hand away from him and crossed them over my chest, afraid that I might regret doing something I shouldn't, "I told you it wouldn't work."

I had started my bitch act. I wasn't going to let him think them being together bothered me one bit

"Opposites attract and then they blow up in each others face."

I should follow my own advice. Matt and I were complete opposites, but I fought for him, well I tried to anyways.

"Stay away from us tomorrow."

I'm not sure if I'm pissed off or upset at this point. He was never this way when people bothered us. He never told people to stay away when it was me and him. So I did the only thing I could. I laughed. I laughed the fakest laugh I have ever heard in my life. I know he had to notice it too. I mean, he's so good at analyzing people, how he could not tell.

"Oh man!" I smiled my best smile. Another total fake. "You think today was my fault!?"

He continued to stare out the window.

I stopped smiling and went to my I-know-what-you-want-me-to-say-but-I-won't-face.

"Matt, baby, you two don't need my help to screw this up. And you know it." I turned away from him and moved as it I was going to leave. "Guys, like you just don't date girls like her."

I watch his arm tense. I hated being a bitch to him, but after what he put me through, I could care less at this moment.

"The sooner you face that, the sooner you can get some sleep." Walking away from him, I waved my hand in the air, "G'night."

I didn't say anything more than that. I kept walking, holding back the tears that I was trying not to let him see or hear. I wouldn't shed a tear for him, I just couldn't.

Once I reached our room door, I looked back at him. He was back to having his right arm against the window, his head hung low in defeat. Something he never did over me. I stared at him for a good minute or two. When I finally turned away, I narrowed my eyes and walked into the room. After I close the door, I pushed my back against the cold wood and my eyes are overflowing with tears.

I don't remember being a mean child at school. I would always share my toys and I always played nice with others, but I was spiteful. I am still spiteful. And just now, in that hallway, with a man I used to love.

I was mean.


End file.
